Scared
by YourFavouitePlushie
Summary: A short story based on manga volumes and onwards, a little bit of anime as well. Chapters goes up to about number 72. So there are a few spoilers. It’s royal so enjoy.


**A short story based on manga volumes and onwards, a little bit of anime as well. (Chapters goes up to about number 72. So there are a few spoilers.) It's royal so enjoy.**

**I don't own FMA in any shape or form.**

**00000**

He was alone.

Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, was alone.

Two days after his subordinates…his friends had left for their mindless new _fucking _jobs. He felt and was alone.

And he was scared as well. He was scared for Havoc, the poor man couldn't walk and could only lay in a bed. It would be simple for someone to attack him, he could be killed in a matter of minutes. Mustang was also scared for Breda and Fuery. They had been sent to the West and South areas, he had no idea what was happening with them. For all Mustang knew, both men could be dead and rotting somewhere forgotten. They had said they could keep in contact with him but the Alchemist had yet to recive any kind of information from them. As well as that Mustang was scared for Falman. Yet for some reason, not as much as the others. Maybe it was because he knew Fullmetal and his younger brother were there as well. He knew that the brothers would not let Falman or anyone else in the North get killed. But most of all, Mustang was scared for Hawkeye.

Roy was scared for Riza.

Yet this didn't surprised him, he had always been concerned about the welfare of Hawkeye…Riza. He had lay awake at nights, just thinking if she was alright.

When Riza's father died that afternoon, in front of him, and he saw the facial expression of Riza. Roy had been scared for her. What would happen to her? He could stay with her, but only for a short time. He needed to leave for the military. He had became more concerned when he discovered the circle on her back. 'What if anyone finds out about it?'He asked himself as his finger tips ran softly across her back. He told her to be safe before he walked out of the door.

The Ishbal war was even wrose. When he saw her again, old fears and worries flooded back into him along with new ones. Such as her being one of the few females around. And Roy couldn't trust any of the other men (expect Hughes or couse). He made sure that when she wasn't working in this one sided war, she was near to either himself or Hughes.

But he wasn't scared when Riza asked him to burn and crush her back, to destroy to power that only himself and Riza knew. No, he wasn't scared. He felt guilt, and sorrow, and anger…but he felt no fear.

After Ishbal, he made sure that Riza worked under him. Or couse, she said that she wanted to protect him. He saw it the other way around. And that's how it went for all those years, she would be by his side and he would make sure that she never left him. Even when he had to travel to Rizenbul to meet Ed and Al for the first time, Roy made sure that Riza was with him.

Then he found out about Scar. Maes had said to him that the people attached to the State Alchemists were being killed as well as the Alchemists themselves. And then Riza saying that he was _useless_ in the rain, it was that same night when he started having nightmares. Scar would be there, as well as Riza, her gun would be by her side as she would sit lifeless on the ground. Scar would then raised his arm to her face until his hand covered it. No words would be said, no screams or shouts for help. Roy would be there too, only watching with fear…because it was raining.

He thought that nightmare was wroser than the ones about Ishbal, as least in those dreams Riza wasn't in danger. Certin events happerned which only made Roy want to pull Riza closer to him, but there would be a time where he wouldn't be able to do that. And that time was drawing ever so nearer, and soon he confronted Bradley. In the end, that monster ordered an immediate transfer of Roy's subordinates. The lone exception for Riza of course, who remained in Central to become Bradley's personal assistant. But the real reason was to make her a hostage to keep Roy in line.

So he was scared for her, knowing that at any time of any day, Bradley could simply _get rid of her_. So he made sure that he kept his distance from her, to avoid eye contact and only talked to her if nessarly.

But one night as he walked across the car park to leave for his home…

"Sir!" Roy turned around quickly to see Riza walking in a fast pace towards him, he was glad to see her, but also worried.

"Hello Hawkeye, shouldn't you be working right now?" He asked as his eyes scanned the car park, hoping not to find anything.

"For some reason Bradley allowed me to leave early for some reason," Riza answered. The woman was sure that after her little talk with Pride, Bradley would know about both herself and Pride. Roy was unknown of this, she hopeing to keep it that way until the right time. Yet, now she feared the shadows and when she saw Roy walking infront of her, she couldn't help herself. "Would you mind if I walk home with you? My home is on the next street near yours."

"…Yeah, sure." Roy was surprised when he heard her question, he thought that he could hear a small hint of worry in her voice. Could she be in danger?

The two walked together in a peaceful silence, happy to know that the other wasn't in trouble.

When they reached her apartment building, he walked with her to her door, and before she opened it she turned so they facing each other.

"Keep safe Hawkeye, I will still need you when when I take down…"

"Stop." She whispered and place a finger of her lips. "You never know who may be listening." He nodded, not fully understanding. "And I will keep myself safe." They both smiled and Roy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's all ask for."

(Remember, if this was a comical sweet little fluffy romantic movie, their lips would now be together. Their eyes would be shut tight, and one of them would be leading the other into the apartment. But Hiromu Arakawa decided that their relationship was something that wouldn't allow them to do such actions right now. She has shown us that Roy and Riza's feelings run deeper than anyone could think of. Maybe in the future, Hiromu Arakawa will let the two kiss and spend the night together. Who knows?)

"Good bye sir." Riza said as she turned her back to him, before she entered her home she allowed herself to smile, and then shut the door behine her. Roy stood there alone for a moment, hearing the barks of her dog. He smiled as well and started his journey for his own home.

Roy is scared for Riza, but he knows that she can fight for herself. And Roy will fight along side her, because they trust each other with their backs. They will always fight back to back, not ever wanting to give up.


End file.
